The present invention relates to a vehicle control device for controlling a vehicle drive apparatus, which includes an input member drive-coupled to a driving force source, an output member drive-coupled to wheels, and a transmission shifting a rotation speed of the input member with speed ratios of shift speeds and transmitting the shifted speed to the output member.